


Life

by siangjiang



Category: The Lighthouse (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fisting, M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 03:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Tommy had no idea how long he had been lying on the rocks. Long enough to no longer feel the seagulls pecking at his intestines, and he couldn’t understand why he was still alive.
Relationships: Ephraim Winslow/Mermaid, Ephraim Winslow/Thomas Wake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Life

Tommy had no idea how long he had been lying on the rocks. Long enough to no longer feel the seagulls pecking at his intestines, and he couldn’t understand why he was still alive. 

Suddenly the hellish birds took off, pieces of him still in their beaks, as a shadow fell over his body. His view was blurred by blood and saltwater, but he recognized the voice.

“What a fine mess” Thomas said, sounding like he still had dirt in his mouth. Never mind how Tommy was still alive, how was _Thomas_ still alive!? Tommy had cleaved his forehead with the ax! He was dead! He had to be!

Perhaps they were both dead. It was the only explanation. That was why Tommy couldn’t feel the seagulls anymore. Dead people couldn’t feel pain.

“Don’t get all exited, boy” Thomas said “Lie still”

Something cold and wet slithered beneath him, lifting him up like hundreds of hands, and he felt himself be carried out of the rain and laid on a wooden floor.

“Let’s put this back where it belongs” Thomas said and Tommy heard rather than felt his intestines being haphazardly scooped up and pushed into the giant hole in his stomach. Made him sick but it would seem anything he had in his belly had already been emptied out on the rocks.

“There” Thomas said “Now ye just rest. Old Tom will take care of ya”

For some time Tommy fell in and out of consciousness, occasionally waking up to the sound of something huge moving around in the dark and once he thought he heard someone screaming, but besides that he had no concept of time. If this was hell it was a lot less eventful than the church had led him to believe.

“Why can’t ya just lie still, boy? Ya spilled yaself all over the floor again”

How many hours had passed? Perhaps days? Months? Years?

“Ya lucky I’m handy with needle and thread. I’ll fix ya right up”

Tommy could tell that sometimes it was dark, other times light outside, so time was passing. His vision slowly got better too, and he started to feel stronger. 

Then one day he woke up.

It felt like waking up from a long, uneasy sleep, his back creaking and aching from lying on the hard floor. His head hurt, but nothing he couldn’t handle.

Tommy sat up. The room was dark and quiet but outside the sun was shining. Strange, slithering tracks were all over the floor and a thick layer of dust covered the furniture. 

He looked down at himself to where the hole had been. A gnarly scar ran up his stomach, ugly but otherwise healed.

Upstairs he found the chest with his belongings and put on some clothes before going outside. Unbelievably the sky was clear and only a light breeze gently swept across the grass. The water splashed softly against the rocks and in the distance seagulls glided about in the air. Maybe he should go back inside...

“There ye are” Thomas said “Took ya long enough”

Somehow the old man had managed to arrange himself on a chair, his long tentacles sprawling over the sides, some stretched out lazily across the ground, others curling around the wooden legs. In his mouth he had his pipe, turned downward as always, and the barnacles on his skin glistened in the sun.

Tommy just looked at him. He had no idea what Thomas was hoping to archive by showing himself like this. Maybe Tommy had caught him by surprise.

“How are you alive?” he finally asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Thomas asked, then pointed at his forehead where a coral horn was sticking out “Ah, ya mean the ax ye used to cleave poor old Tom’s head with. Yer not the first person who took his anger out on this helpless old man. I’ve seen worse”

“You don’t exactly look helpless to me”

Thomas smiled. 

“How’s ya stomach doing?”

“Fine. It’s fine. You closed it up nicely. I just hope everything is arranged as it should be in there”

Thomas just nodded. For a moment neither of them said anything. It was Thomas who broke first.

“Are ya not even a little curious?” he asked.

“About what?”

Thomas gesticulated towards his lower body where the tentacles curled around each other.

Tommy shrugged “You’re a sea monster. Should’ve known. I saw your tentacles the first week here, but I didn’t want to believe it”

“A monster?!”

Suddenly Thomas got out of his chair so fast it tipped over and he raised himself up on his tentacles, towering over Tommy, casting him in shadows.

“I am no monster! No beast of the sea! No creature to be harpooned like a whale! Ye asked for me Christian name once boy, and aye it is Thomas, but me true name is Proteus, old man of the sea!”

Tommy had jumped when Thomas started yelling, but he had no fear left in his body, not even for Thomas.

“Am I supposed to know who that is?”

Thomas looked dumbfounded, then let out a frustrated growl and rearranged the chair with his tentacles and sat down, defeated.

“Aye, ye are supposed to know who that is. A timber man such as yaself has no respect for the sea”

Tommy shrugged “Maybe not” He padded his pockets “I need a smoke”

He found some in the kitchen and put one between his lips before going back outside where he leaned over Thomas and dipped the tip of the white paper into his pipe to light it. Thomas watched him with silent curiosity.

Tommy took a deep drag, feeling the smoke swirl around in his lungs. “I heard someone screaming” he said “Who was that?”

“Oh that? That was ages ago”

“But who was it?”

Thomas leaned back in his chair and looked out over the sea “The relief crew”

Tommy frowned, but before he could say anything Thomas continued “They would have found ye on the floor and not given ya time to heal. They would’ve thrown ya right in the grave, just like ya did poor old Tom”

“Oh, stop your whining. You had it coming”

Thomas didn’t say anything.

—————

The siren was back.

She was lying on her stomach on the beach, lazily splashing her tail in the water while drawing shapes in the sand with her fingers.

Tommy watched her from the cliffs, rubbing his cock through his pants. It annoyed him that she was hiding her vagina, but he’d make due. At least he could see her tits.

“That’s me daughter”

Tommy jumped at the sound of Thomas’ voice.

“Pretty, isn’t she?”

“Very” was all Tommy could say. His erection was still throbbing between his legs.

“Aye, she is me pride n’ joy, but she’s a whore. Gives herself up to any man she sees”

That did nothing to kill his erection.

—————

Tommy wasn’t the only person on the island dreaming of a warm hole to fill.

Despite everything, Thomas apparently wasn’t in the habit of forcing himself on people. His tentacles snug around Tommy’s ankles and up hid pant legs, but nothing more. It was like he was trying to get Tommy used to them.

“Do you even have a cock hidden in there somewhere?” Tommy asked one evening after they had drunk themselves into another stupor. Thomas hadn’t explained where he got the new booze from. Probably the relief crew.

He almost rolled his eyes when Thomas looked up in horror, fake offense plastered on his face.

“Now what kind of question is that to ask an old man!?”

“You’re always fondling and ogling me, so stop acting like a nun” Tommy said “Do you have a cock?”

Thomas looked away “Non if ya business”

So it was like that, huh? Tommy was sick of Thomas’ manipulation and mind games. Without a word he got up and went over to Thomas, grabbing a handful of tentacles at the front and lifting them up, making the rocking chair tip backwards. To stop it from falling over he placed a foot at its bottom and continued his mission. He knew from experience that he could overpower Thomas.

Through the whole thing Thomas protested loudly, his hands grabbing the armrests and tentacles flailing.

“What ya think ya doing, boy!? Ye gone mad!”

Tommy lifted the tentacles up further and stuck a hand under them, feeling around. Despite his protests Thomas didn’t even try to push him away. Instead his tentacles just held on to him like he was an anchor.

In the middle of the twisting and slithering mess Tommy found a hole, wet and twitching. Not what he had been looking for, but he was nothing if not an opportunist. He briefly wondered if Thomas had a beak in there like a real octopus and cautiously slipped a finger inside, feeling along the walls to see if there was anything hard hiding in there.

There wasn’t and Thomas’ breathing was getting quicker, his tentacles clinging desperately to Tommy. He put another finger in there, then another, testing how tight it was. It would do.

Without any further preparation he unbuttoned his pants and pushed his cock into the slippery hole. It rippled and twisted around him like nothing else he had experienced before, and Thomas let out a deep, shaky sigh.

There was so much activity in there Tommy wouldn’t even have to move, but his instincts took over and his body automatically started fucking into the tight ring. Thomas’ tentacles engulfed him, squishing and rubbing him all over, and it wasn’t long before he felt a slippery tentacle sneak it’s way up his own bum, splitting him open and going way deeper than any cock could.

The room filled with their grunts and the sound wet flesh. It hardly took any time at all for Tommy to cum, and he jerked unevenly into the hole with Thomas’ laughter in his ears.

“Didn’t take ya long, lad” he taunted, the tentacle in Tommy’s ass continuously fucking him, dragging his orgasm out. Even when he was completely spent the tentacle continued, never letting him rest. “I can go all night” Thomas laughed.

Anger bubbled up in Tommy, and he let go of the rocking chair, letting Thomas fall to the floor and leaving him in a rather undignified position, tentacles in the air. Instead of pulling the tentacle in his ass out Tommy balled his fist and pushed his entire lower arm into the hole, enjoying the yell of surprise that granted him. Now the old man really moaned and gasped in earnest. The walls clinged to Tommy’s arm, sucking him in, and when he was elbow deep he could feel a bump. He scratched at it and was rewarded with a gasp, so he grabbed it and squeezed, and suddenly the tentacle in his ass exploded, warm cum filling his intestines and dripping down his legs. But he didn’t stop. Thomas had shown him no mercy so Tommy returned in kind, rubbing until Thomas’s body went stiff.

“No more!” the old man yelled “No more! No more!”

Finally the tentacle left Tommy’s ass and Tommy pulled his arm out, watching the hole close back up and disappear between the suckers.

—————

They kept the light in the lighthouse going, but not to warn the ships. Instead they basked in the light at night, Thomas’ tentacles taking turns lazily fucking Tommy until morning. 

During the day they kept themselves busy with everyday tasks, catching fish and collecting seaweed. Sometimes the siren pushed crates up on the shores filled with surprises to lure Tommy down to the beach, and he took the bait most of the time and fucked her in the sand. Thomas didn’t much like that, but what could he do? Tommy didn’t fear him anymore and when they’d had a particularly bad fight Tommy would start digging behind the lighthouse. That shut Thomas up. He’d go back to his human form and crawl like a dog until Tommy was happy, and then they’d fuck and make up.

Years went by like that and the light in the lighthouse stopped being a beacon of hope for sailors and instead served as a warning. Nobody knew why the light was still on, but everybody knew to stay away from the cursed island.


End file.
